Lovers and Memiors Series
by Alice Moonshade
Summary: Poems written about a few of the many strange couples in my story Obvitor Chronicles and Memiors of a former Atlantian King from my stories. Please Note: this does connect "Phantom Origins" and I would really appreciate reviews please.
1. Chapter 1

Synthetic Love: (Lillis's Love)

In birth I die...

Of sand I am reborn...

Forgotten and alone...

My tears are my only company...

Your flesh my only joy...

Beneath the eyes of Heavinly watchers...

As I begin sink into the deep cold dark ocean of my forsaken mind...

As shivers of cold creep up my spine as the Knights of the Winter Shadow decend upon me...

And the screeches of Narelgoth (Dragons of the Winter Shadow) echos off in the distancfe coming ever closer and

closer...

To live forever devoid of touch and breath the emptyness of my baron heart... my only warmth I feel is your touch of dreams between your heart beat and mine... in this connection I am saved from the inner tormet of ravaged soul...

Your sweet calming fingers of lush synthetic skin ghosting upon my velvet human flesh, your whispers of passion in my ears...

Spark and heart pulsing as one...

So magic the gentle soothing glow of fire I see in your optic sensors that radiate with the inner burning of the new born soul that grows within the artificail form that is your elegant body...

In your love I am made whole beneath the seas of endless stars...

From your arms spring forth the warm embrace of my resurrection into light from the Lost places of my hearts final vestige... fore it is in you that my final stanza was sent forth to last forever...


	2. Welcome Home Promise, Words of a Drifter

Welcome Home Promise:

"I cross the fields and let the wind blow through me wisking me back from my journey a far calling me back home beyond the fields of wheat and grain beyond the shores of oceans far... past the stars that burn brightly in the heavenly sea above back to where I belong, back home to those that love me and have missed me since the day my quest began so long ago, back when we were young and we made our promises of forever... a forever I still pray we find some day together but if we die then atleast I die with you... for in your arms is my heaven and in your heart is my salvation... I long to hold you in my arms once again... dont cry and never forget me... I promise I am coming home... for your light is the one that guides me back through this dark night of my own heart... and when I see you we will cry and we shall embrace each other and become one once again and in that moment we shall both be spared the pains we now feel as we long for the touch of each others lips and with your eyes and your lips so sweet you will greet me and in this greeting we shall both find our true meaning of love... our true home and so until that day I swear i am coming home to you so remember me and pray for me until the time I can hear you whisper welcome home"

Character: Chaos (Lover of Speaker), Ansemnados(Speaker).

Words of a Drifter:

So dark the coming dawn I now sense looming just beyond the horizon. For how many Centuries have I walked this earth alone since you left me here... since I lost you the fading vestiges of our fallen home. How many seasons have passed me by? I have seen kingdoms and empires rise and fall before my eyes. For how many ages have I been cursed to walk this world watching civilization rise up and fade into dust? How many demons have I slain for thy names sake ohh mighty god birth and life your radience shimmering ever pure and true my blessed lord of Silver Light. I have seen revolutions come and go, I have witnessed countless nations clash and make war against thier fellow man with no pity or remoarse for lives lost or familys ruined. How many wars and genocides, murders and masscare have I witnessed in my time? Ashes to ashes and dust to dust. For how long have I walked this cursed world of corruption and pain? How many times have I drawn my sword to protect others who would normally despise and hate me just because they simply dont understand me? How much longer must I bare this curse of eternal life? Through your power Lightroon I am sustained and for they glory I stand against the tides of darkness that loom always just beyond horzon ever seeking to creep thier wicked ways back out of shadows to feast upon the hearts and souls of mortal men infecting the world with thier dismalness and blight and for you I will continue to bare this curse eternally fore you are my lord and my god.

Characters: Lightroon (Lord of Speaker), Alexcander the First (Speaker), Alchemiss (Lover of Speaker).


	3. Phantom Lover

**Phantom Lover:**

**Sometimes I think to die in dreams could perhaps be sweeter than it seems.**

**To close one's eyes and fade away not to wake another day.**

**To lose your self into the night,**

**beneath the stars that shimmer bright.**

**I felt his prescence in my chest, **

**he touched me softly with his breath.**

**I felt his fingers on my skin, a touch I long to feel again.**

**He is my wraith my stalker knight... I feel him watch me in the night.**

**Like the ghost that haunts my dreams I long to feel his lips on me.**

**Who is this shadow... Who is this wraith... My loveing phantom ever true, ohhh how I wish to be with you.**

**You saved me once, will you do it again, I hope you will my special friend.**

**I know your watching I feel your gaze.**

**If you love me come and save me for if you dont the reaper claim me... **

**These pills I take will kill me soon if you love me pull me through.**

**My heart beat slows... my love declines... I hope you hurry before my light burns out tonight... help me please... please help me... **

**Characters: Ansem (Lover of Speaker), Emma Sapheriss (Speaker).**


	4. Fenrir's Memiors

**Fenrir's Memior I****:**

**How long have I been trapt in this cage... how long has it been since I last felt the sunlight on my face or the soft gentle touch of the wind through my body.**

**How many nights have passed by in the world outside these steel walls of sensor veins and flash freeze traps... ohhh how I miss the soothing glow of the moon's silver light and the warmth of the brilliant shimmering stars in the heavens above.**

**How long has been since my last feeding, since last I basked in the souls of fallen dead... the Hunger I feel inside now grows stronger with each passing moment... ohhh how sweet the taste of souls tormented and lost... **

**For how many centuries have I walked this world alone devoid of love's entheralling touch. What is this pain I feel... what is this curse that has been plaguing me since the moment I watched my kingdom fade off into darkness and became lost to the pages of time and space, reality and light ohhh so many many years ago... back in the early dawns of this world.**

**How long has it been since the day I was brought to this place of brutalism and pain, this high-teck hell of suffering and experimentation... ohhh how I long to feed upon the souls of fallen dead once again and ohhh how I long to be free of this prison of glass and steel...**

**I am not alone in this place... I know there're others being held here fore I can hear thier screams of pain and agony constantly echoing through these sound proof walls only able to be heard by me and others like me...**

**I know this cage will not hold me forever and I think they know that too... I still remember the moment I lost you... the way they ravaged you before me and forced me to watch as they butcherd you, the sound of your cries of agony tearing at my pain soaked soul. I can not forgive humanity for taking you from me, for what they did to you I shall make them pay ten fold their suffering shall be legendary in comparison to the hell brought upon you by their hand... but I will walk with you again of this I am sure but not yet... not yet. I will escape the true question is when and how but then again I guess time will tell sooner or later time will tell... it always does and when I do get out I will have my revenge.**

**Ohh Racheal if you could see me now in this dismal state so vulnerable and weak if you are watching over me right now you must be so ashamed... I still remember the moment I lost you to veils of death... I still remember the sounds of the dark and stormy crying skies and the thunder echoing through the night and your screams of torture. Though parts of me may die here as they did the day I lost you trapt in this heart I will live on and I will survive and humanity shall reap of fury it has sown in me by taking you and all this world shall feel my wrath... **

**Racheal... my precious Racheal I miss you so... I miss your soothing embrace and the warmth of your lips on my skin but I must confess I saw some one today... another prisoner here in this cruel place... he reminds me of you, I looked into his eyes the first day he arrived here and I must admit ever since then I can feel him Inside him heart... just as I can still feel you.**

**My darling Racheal the world we knew has long since faded and become lost to ever flowing sands of time and yet I feel something coming... something that I sense will shake and shatter the very fabric of this world, I can feel the sleeping vestiges of the world we knew slowly begining to awaken and return to life once again with each passing moment that the arrival of this strange anomoly of which I feel is coming gets and closer and closer to this planet from the stars above... I know not what is coming but I sense that when it arrives everything is going change and new age shall dawn for this world once again...**

**The boy I saw looked so beautiful... he was young maybe 14 years old at the most but he looks alot like you and I have to say I... I think I love him. The first night he came here he did nothing but cry, I could hear him from my cell and I could feel my heart breaking as I listened to his sobs of pain and suffering and tears fell from my eyes... after losing you I thougt I could never feel this way about any one else ever again... I knew why he was crying and screaming that night all the children brought here do the same thing their first night here as the gaurds take turns raping them and ravaging them over and over again and that knowledge just made his cry hit me all the harder filling my soul with even more anger and resentmeant for the monsterious gaurds that rule this place.**

**As I sit here in this cell and as I am forced to witness the atrosities being commited here I find my mind and thoughts drifting back to times I spent walking this earth during the time of the holocaust commited by the man that histroy here refers to as Hitler and his followers... it's strange these mere mortal men pride themselves on thier intelligience and yet they still cannot learn from the mistakes of their past or learn to work together for better futures... they let thier petty differences and biases and hatreds blind them from achieving a truley meaningful and tolerant society... lost in thier own ignorance and blight as they let thier hatred, greed and corruption poison them and lead them blindly down the path to thier own destruction.**

**I still remember that day... that day the world changed forever... the day our people acsended back into the heavens to seek refuge in the stars above. I had a vision last night... Lightroon... great god of Moon Light came to me in dream and spoke to me... he told me I must escape this place and he told me I must protect the boy, he told me his name... Shaloss... Shaloss Laraign.**

**Charaters: Fenrir (Speaker), Racheal (Original Lover of Speaker), Shaloss Laraign (New Lover of Speaker)**


	5. Character Connections

**Author Notes****:**

**Character Connections****:**

**Fenrir**** and his wife ****Racheal**** where the last king and queen of Atlantis in the ancient times and when the people of Atlantis fleed from Earth to the stars because of mans love for war Fenrir and Racheal chose to stay behind and stand against the armies sent to conquer Atlantis by the humans of ancient Earth and ****Alexcander the First ****and ****Alchemiss**** were the leaders elected by the humans to lead thier armies into battle against Atlantis. Both Alexcander the First and Fenrir were created by the ****Moon Light Angel Lightroon****. The battle for Atlantis leaves only Alexcander the First, Alchemiss, Racheal, Fenrir alive after the dust of the battle clears. Alexcander the First butchers Racheal right in front of Fenrir as Fenrir descripes in his memiors but Fenrir kills Alexcander the First's lover Alchemiss escentially leaving only Alexcander the First and Fenrir as the only actuall survivors of the fall of Atlantis. Lightroon decides that both Fenrir and Alexcander the First are to become obvitors (Warriors devinely chosen by the Architects to carry out thier will) for him. **


	6. Phantom Origins Connections

**Author Notes****:**

**Phantom Origins Connections****:**

**Before I continue with more poems I feel I must put one last thing into context for people who have read my first work.**

**1) The prison where Fenrir is being held is the same facility that Alice from my first story is being held in and the Ansemnados who is in love with his brother Chaos is the the first incarnation of the Ansemnados who is the father of the three alien princes mentioned in my first story. **

**2) Riku, Sora, Scott, Sahria (Riku's dead wife), Dr. Smith, Ashcroft, Dr. Susan and Eventually Selphie (Riku's sister) all are obvitors working for the Lightroon.**


	7. Chaos's Eulogy

Chaos's Eulogy:

1) So sweet the sorrow I feel now in my heart as I lay your body to rest beneath the tomb of the darkness that stole you from me and corrupted your mind as you ventured forth in search light... I take comfort now as I hold you in my arms in my hopes that your soul will finally in death find peace. Ohh my dearest love I pray you find warmth in the path you must now take into the lights beyond this grave of flesh and bone beneath this world you left drenched in blood. You were my beloved... my precious one forgive me my weakness as for you my tears now flow it is with love I gave you death to free your soul from bodily confines and evil's taint. My only pleasure I take from this joyful torment is my hopes that you may now sleep forever more in peaceful, silent slumber devoid of your bodies wicked curse and this final kiss I take from thin lips so lush and sweet though now dead and cold in remembrance of the love we once shared and the sacred passion we felt within so long ago before this wretched dusk of war and death. Sleep now my dearest love and let your dreams take flight and carry your soul far away... far from pain and the remains of carnage and bloodshed that is now our world... our world you destroyed ashes to ashes and dust to dust... let them take you now away to distant worlds of light and warmth where death has no home and the fallen may find peace and rest at last... may you sleep forever now in calm tranquility even unto the end of days and beyond further still until all things return to the lights beyond from which they came.

2) Behold not this now darkened world you in life had once called home... behold not the orchards of sunset blossoms we once laid beneath in lovers warm embrace as the petals danced down around us like blazing shards of sunset their soothing scent filling our lungs like liquid heat as our tongues played softly with each other as our lips pressed and hearts and bodies mixed becoming one... no I pray thee behold not the orchards now scorched to ashes... behold not the home you once loved now desolate and lost in the dawn of your twisted betrayal. The sunset is strangely red tonight it's as if it's bleeding for you... I know I am... but for you it is worth it I think. I can't imagine my life without you but I thank the gods for I guess it seems I will not have to... I guess fate is not truly without a sense of mercy... you were my friend... my lover... my brother... may this pact I make now as our lips touch once more stand as an eternal testament to my endless love we both share even now in death... it is strange that our world, our lives should end this way but I guess in the end this how it must be... but at least... at least I think we shall die together... fear not my love and do not forget me... for I will find you again some how of this I swear a final oath... for though my our bodies I know I hear I know our love will continue to live on and even now when i now my love can not reach I will continue to love you uncontrollably for in the end my love for you is the only thing I truly have that's worth fighting for and so even if I must fight forever, I will not give up nor will I surrender to the darkness nor to the light for you I will defy gods and demons alike for only in you is my one true salvation found and without you I am dahmed. In love we are one... in love we are immortal.

3) You left for her... I left for you my brother... my love... my most precious treasure. Even now as you lay dead and I hold your body fallen I can still my love for you burning like fire in my veins... if I kiss your lips will you still feel the sparks of passion like embers on your angelum lips? I know I still would, even now I still long to feel your sweet warmth in side me as I stare into your eyes now lifeless and dull.

We were so young when father took his exodus into the myst to never return... you I cried as you held me close in your arms so warm and soothed my soul with your whisperings of love and hope.

Characters: Ansemnados (Speaker), Chaos (Lover of Speaker).


	8. Fall of the Silver City Part 1

Fall of the Silver City #1

Last night came the voices and last night came the snow... the silence whispers to me and tells me I must go... to drift through dreams awoken, to drowned in sorrowed soul... to walk this world forever eternally alone...

The White Knights of the Winter... gather at the gates... their hearts cold ever frozen no light left in their souls... into the dark they call me... into the storm I go... no one can live forever or at least that's what they say... but sometimes if you're clever you can escape death one more day...

Moon light shines eternal... endless in its glow… as through the storm I wonder through the Gates of Dark I go... all must face the shadows and all must fade away and all must be forgotten eventually one day… Avleer walks beside to guide me on my way…

Lightroon of the Moon Light… keeper of the Rose…fallen is my kingdom and forsaken is my thrown… I feel your warmth inside and yet I walk alone… through darkness and though passion through blood shed un-atoned…

Now in the night I wait for the gentle glow of distant stars veiled in dark that has sprung forth up this land like shadows from the Deep… no more shall laughter echo here no more shall words of love be spoken in this once sacred place of peace and warmth… I always knew it would end this way fore the heart never lies, everything that has a beginning also has an end and so I guess this one is mine no anger, no envy, no sadness sept for others fallen in this acceptance I have won but sometimes one must ask what good is winning if you must lose your heart in the process fore victory at the expense of heart is not victory at all. I was both the first and in this moment I am the last both the beginning and the end and as the sun sets one last time upon my world… my home never to rise again I breath in the radiate touch of love now dead as I prepare to take my last great journey into the everlasting Abyss.

Characters: Queen Suhti (Speaker), Avleer (Link between Speaker and Speaker's Lord).


	9. Apologies of a Fallen Love

Apologies of a Fallen Love:

Fate... is so unkind...

So cold the snow dancing its way down from the heavens above hideing me under it's frozen chill. I can still remember the smell of the rain and the sound of the artillery in my ears and then way the ground shock as the impact blast excploded all around.

I'm sorry Suhti... I'm sorry I could not protect you.

This is the end I know that now... but is it wrong to try and fight ones fate, even when you know in your heart that it is a hopeless effort, is it wrong to beleive that perhaps just maybe the future is not written in stone.

I can still feel that final kiss you gave to me like a fleeting dream of warmth and love, I'm sorry I will not be able to keep the promise that I had made to you that night, I'm sorry that I could protect you from this evil and that you must now face the coming nightmare without me by your side.

I tried... I really did and I failed you but I guess we both knew how this going end, it's strange even now as my body dies my only real concern in my mind is you, I wish I could tell you not to be affraid and that everything is going to be okay but I think we both know that's not true.

It's true what they say... it is not our own suffering but the suffering of our loved one's that shatters our faith perhaps most especially when we know that there is nothing we can do to protect them from the pains we see them endure... it's the torment of watching our loved one's in pain that makes us cry out to God and forces us to realize just how alone we really are and that dispite how we may cry to him he will not answer us not even when we need him most.

I can see it now that brilliant white light shimmering just beyond this deep dark tunnel.

I can feel it now the warmth of the devine embrace... am I dead... I dont know but I think so... I'm

sorry my dear Suhti but I have to go now please remember me fondly and please forget about me

because I know I will never forget about you... My heart will always be yours and not even my death

will ever change that I promise.

Good bye... until we meet again.

Characters: Felix the First (Speaker), Queen Suhti (Speakers Lover).


	10. Shaloss Memiors Part 1

**Shaloss's Memiors I****:**

**I hate them, I hate them all...**

**what they did, and what they do, I will see them pay... **

**Life is but an endless path with many turns and bends and in this journey do we the living find purpose and means to our pursuits...**

**Revenge is my goal and it is an end I shall reap with pleasure and passion, there is no power without cost and no power without a price...**

**This curse is mine to bare and I so I carry it like a cross till the end of days and futher still beyond time and reality...**

**I am not man nor god, not dead nor alive and so I will push forward for eternity until I discover the true meaning to my excistence...**

**fore there is no existing without purpose, no anomoly with out destiny...**

**Fate and destiny exist as one, ask and you shall recieve, seek and you shall find, enlightenmeant is key to immortality just as truth is key to love...**

**I have seen future and I witnessed he past... I have heard even the braviest soilders crying out in fear...**

**I felt the coming death and I have seen the new dawn of the coming age, passion and power corrupters both... **

**I saw a man today and what I feel I can't excplain but I feel it... **

**Father... father can you hear me still father, this man reminds me of you**

**I miss you father but when he looks at me I dont feel so alone...**


	11. Fall of the Silver City Part 2

Verse#1 - Last night came the voices and last night came the snow

Fall of the Silver City #2

Last night came the voices and last night came the snow... the silence whispers to me and tells me I must go... to drift through dreams awoken, to drowned in sorrowed soul... to walk this world forever eternally alone...

The White Knights of the Winter... gather at the gates... their hearts cold ever frozen no light left in their souls... into the dark they call me... into the storm I go... no one can live forever or at least that's what they say... but sometimes if you're clever you can escape death one more day...

Moon light shines eternal... endless in its glow… as through the storm I wonder through the Gates of Dark I go... all must face the shadows and all must fade away and all must be forgotten eventually one day… Avleer walks beside to guide me on my way…

Lightroon of the Moon Light… keeper of the Rose…fallen is my kingdom and forsaken is my thrown… I feel your warmth inside and yet I walk alone… through darkness and though passion through blood shed un-atoned…

Now in the night I wait for the gentle glow of distant stars veiled in dark that has sprung forth up this land like shadows from the Deep… no more shall laughter echo here no more shall words of love be spoken in this once sacred place of peace and warmth… I always knew it would end this way fore the heart never lies, everything that has a beginning also has an end and so I guess this one is mine no anger, no envy, no sadness sept for others fallen in this acceptance I have won but sometimes one must ask what good is winning if you must lose your heart in the process fore victory at the expense of heart is not victory at all. I was both the first and in this moment I am the last both the beginning and the end and as the sun sets one last time upon my world… my home never to rise again I breath in the radiate touch of love now dead as I prepare to take my last great journey into the everlasting Abyss.


	12. Vestiges of a Dying Heart

**Vestiges of a dyeing heart****:**

Behold I now the Fading Light dancing on the wind, shadows burning cold in the deep shrouded by the now setting sun, as out of the depths comes the moon reborn ascending beyond the dark ocean of my mind. Flowing forth is the Silver's shimmering glow, like forsaken stars radiating brightly trapped in the vast watchful heavens above longing to be set free from their cruel and dismal domain. Feel I now the snow descending from on high calling the Winter Shadow forth out of the cursed and unholy vestige of my former light as the sounds Narlgoth crying beyond the horizon fills my heart foreshadowing the chaos close at hand. What am I? Who am I? Was I ever or could I be? Answers to these thoughts I know not and yet does it really matter in the end, I cannot say but still I can dream and so dream I shall forever, eternally lost, eternally seeking, and eternally trapped. Lost and delicate now are the seeds of sun growing forth the forgotten dawn hiding the path beyond the door of the soon to be night. Surrounded am I now by the cherry blossoms of love scorched to ash before my eyes as kingdoms break before me and out of the darkness does silence speak. Bound am I to these four walls of seeing substance, trapped in this prison is my body ravaged and torn, blood flowing from my deflowered entrance like a river of tears sent forth out of the eyes of fallen angels. Behold I now the petals of moonlight lost in the ocean of flowing dreams and thought that carry my mind back to times of sadness and pain back to the days of shattered loves and parents taken. The voices continue to speak, I can hear them now calling me out into the storm soon to rise like a cursed mist forced into action by the sins and evils of this forsaken place where neither gods nor men can find light and warmth. There is another in this place, I see him and his eyes pierce me through like a sword revealing the inner most essence of my soul unto him but why… why does he have this effect on me as I find myself locked in his enthralling gaze.


	13. Journeys of The Watcher Part 1

Journeys of The Watcher Part 1:

The Watcher was the only one who took no part in his own act.

Instead in shame he hid and spent his time lurking just beyond the horizon bound by the chains of his cursed decent… frightened by the monsters of his own mind, terrified by the nightmare about to be released out of the great dark deep at last…

Looming… ever looming is the time of his rebirth creeping its way forth from beyond the distant lights of the coming age…

Whispers and mummers ling in the dark calling forth all those who will heed the call of destiny.

Why must he look… why must he look…

Without stretched wings black as the cursed night and eyes burning like embers in the dark… with sword drawn and blood ablaze with passion he journeys forth into the storm… why must he look… why must he look. With eyes glazed his lover stares after him as he takes to flight to sacrifice his very soul for their darkness.

Why must he look… why must he look…

Stars shimmering brilliantly in the night like the flowing moonlit tears of a lover left behind… off to war he marches forth against the dark… against evil gods… against demon lords and forsaken souls and yet he journeys onward… ever onward… compelled by passion… compelled by love he journeys onward.

Doors and demons… beasts and monsters guard the paths that he must walk beyond the light of the coming dusk.

Ripples in dust… vibrations in the water offer up warnings of things unseen… echoing the silent heart beats of evil things lurking and creeping in the shadows.


	14. One Shot One Chance

**3 Weeks (One Shot, One Chance)****:**

**3 weeks.**

**- (Seems like forever)-**

**3 weeks of tunnel vision.**

**- (Nothing else matters)-**

**3 weeks starring down through this visor.**

**- (Lost in that night so long ago)-**

**There one moment.**

**- (Veiled in shadow)-**

**Gone the next.**

**- (Stealthy Assassin)-**

**One shot.**

**- (Aim true)-**

**One Target **

**- (Body of my hatred)-**

**One kill.**

**- (Destiny fulfilled)-**

**No Spotter.**

**(No need)**

**No partner.**

**(No one to lose)**

**Just me and him.**

**- (Our cursed bound)-**

**This war between hearts.**

**- (Beating together)-**

**This war born of betrayal.**

**- (Sins long past)-**

**This war I can finally end.**

**- (Atonement at hand)-**

**Hands stained with mother's blood.**

**- (Memories that haunt)-**

**Heart pulsing chaotically.**

**- (Lightening flashing like it did that night)-**

**Finger steady on the trigger.**

**- (Relax, Breath, You can do this)-**

**The Nanos ease the nerves.**

**- (Products of New Age War)-**

**Just one shot.**

**- (Don't miss)-**

**One chance at salvation.**

**- (Justice must be served)-**

**I close my eyes.**

**- (This moment of fate)-**

**Begin to pray.**

**- (Forgiveness restrained)-**

**The sound of a gunshot echoes in the night.**

**-(Is it over)-**

**Eyes open slowly. **

**-(Can it ever be over)-**

**Relieve sets in.**

**-(His soul set free)-**

**Heart beat slows.**

**-(Tears fall)-**

**One shot.**

**-(I did it)-**

**One life.**

**-(A touch of remorse)-**

**A life for a life.**

**-(No room for compassion)-**

**A score settled.**


	15. Birth By Death

Birth By Death:

There is a Sanctuary.

Hidden.

Veiled from the deceitful eyes of man.

Blessed by the sands of ages long past.

In this place hides a secret.

A holy vestige of salvation and birth by death.

Kingdoms and nations have fallen before it.

Deep within this garden of the dead and dying doeth it spring forth.

From out of the cursed soil of ash and snow does bloom.

Out of the shadows shines forth its soothing glow.

Radiant and warm like the touch of Moon Light's Kiss.

Let no man defile its virgin purity least all life and all hearts be extinguished.

Doors and Demons protect the path to its cursed haven.

Where no man may enter accept in death to retrieve what in life cannot be reached.

The power to save.

In one hand. 

The to destroy in the other hand.

Both it holds within.

Both the power of salvation and the scorn of damnation are it's to give.

Born out of the fire of divine bloodshed and unholy passions was this rose.

Blessed and made holy by the purging grace of Silver Light.

Sleep now my dearest child.

And Fear not in these final hours of man.

Don't cry and do not be afraid.

Fore the gift I give you now no man can take away.

At least not yet.

Not yet.

Sleep child.

Sleep.

Fore when you wake the world as you know it…

The world as we know it shall be over.


	16. Vekrid's Journal

_**Vekrid****'****s Journal Part #1**_

_**(Stalkers in the Night)****:**_

Alone I walk this bitter road.

This path beyond the dawn.

No refuge or place to call my home.

And so I Journey on.

To things untold and things forgot.

Where mortals dare not roam.

Beyond the seas of endless stars.

Beyond the gates to Light.

I feel the creeping watchful eyes,

Of Stalkers in the night.

Breathing softly I draw my sword.

As out of the darkness they creep forth.

I prepare to fight these beasts of sin.

That now surround me closing in.

They leap at me, Instead of run.

I cut them down one by one.

Now I stand beneath the moon.

Basking in its light.

The Beasts retreat into the dark.

It's clear I won the fight.

For seven years I've walked this path.

Defying god's and demon's wrath.

Transcending worlds, Transcending time.

Into the storm I shall ride.

I will not stop.

I will not quit.

So let it be known.

So let it be rite.

Deep within this dark abyss.

Hides a Monster born of sin.

By his birth did all life fade

And by his death shall all be saved.

This war I fight I fight alone.

This is the pain I must own.

This is my destiny, this is my fate,

my gift, my curse I cannot stray.

_**Vekrid****'****s Journal Part #2**_

_**(At Least in My Heart):**_

All my life I have been forced to wonder.

Always pushing ever onward.

Across countless worlds I have journeyed.

Across their vast mountain and ruined cities.

Their wastelands of slaughter

where oceans of blood flow forth like water.

Looking back now I think I can say

no matter the hardship I will find a way.

Through Love and Acceptance shall all be restored,

for this I will fight and open the door.

At least in my heart I'm never alone

I still have my mother and my love

To help to know I'm not on my own.


End file.
